


Cherry on Top

by KureKai_King



Category: Free!, IDOLiSH7 (Video Game), Starry Palette (Video Game), Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: Christmas, Cuddles, Kisses, M/M, Otps, Redheads, Snow, energetic boys and stoic boys, fun for all, loves of my life, various fandoms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21957928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: A set of four short little stories around Christmas for each of my OTPs featuring a redhead fave boy~1. Otoya has forever been fascinated by Christmas, but spending the holiday with Tokiya is definitely the thing that puts a smile on his face the most.2. Riku may not be able to be outside as long as the others, but while everyone enjoys the snow, he gets to enjoy Iori's softer side.3. Kaito might as well be the grinch, but not if Kureha has anything to say on the matter!4. The distance between them tried breaking their bond, but now all the drama is behind them, they can start to rebuild that bond and make it even stronger.
Relationships: Hoshino Kureha/Tsujiishi Kaito, Ichinose Tokiya/Ittoki Otoya, Izumi Iori/Nanase Riku, Kirishima Ikuya/Shiina Asahi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	1. Time Spent Together (TokiOto, UtaPri)

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to just skip to whatever chapter is for your fandom if you're not into all of these or it's not a couple you like ^^ When they're all posted, of course!

Otoya could probably say Christmas was his favourite holiday; the time you come together with friends and family to spend a joyful time together and exchange gifts all the while singing carols and filling the atmosphere with so much joy it could just make you explode like a cracker! Opening his gifts from his friends from STARISH, QUARTET NIGHT, and HEAVENS was definitely a great gettogether for everyone, and he absolutely loved seeing the smiles he could put on people's faces with his own gifts given out.

This year was slightly different though, as more work piled onto everyone's shoulders throughout the year, the groups had found themselves rather spread out across Japan's landmasses and so gifts had to be received either through postages or would have to be given out later. It saddened Otoya slightly, but he knew it couldn't be helped. But, this Christmas was different for other reasons too; it was one Otoya was going to be spending with his father, properly. 

Shining had given Otoya a job close to the Academy, and he couldn't be more grateful since not only was it close to home anyway, but it gave him the perfect opportunity to bond with the man. He walked down the streets, lights reflecting their glow brightly in his eyes as they twinkled up and around him. Hands stuffed in his pockets and puffs of air forming in front of his face each time he exhaled, he felt like a little boy again.

"Otoya!"

Stopping at the sound of someone calling his name, he turned and his eyes widened along with a smile as his new companion came to join him, both of them immediately wasting no time in syncing their footsteps.

"Tokiya~! You're home for the big day~!" Clinging to his lover's arm, Otoya giggled and Tokiya used his free hand to ruffle his hair, shifting some snowflakes from where they had found themselves lodged in red strands. 

"Work finished earlier than planned so I managed to catch a flight back to Tokyo just in time. I had a feeling Shining would keep you nearby, though, it is great to see you today. Bet you're missing the others, huh?"

"Yeah, it doesn't quite feel the same, but then again, with Shining Saotome being who he is to me, I don't think any Christmas or holiday will ever feel quite the same again. I managed to see my adoptive mother though, I just came from there and passed by the orphanage to see the kids. Christmas really is that magical time of the year, huh? I wish every day could be just as magical..."  
  
Tokiya pulled his arm free from Otoya's own arms and settled it around his shoulders instead, "You're right about that. But who knows, maybe one or two of the others came back in time too, I know Eiji and Nagi weren't working that far from Tokyo".

"Do you think they'd come?"

"We're all friends now, aren't we? And it is the season to put differences aside, after all," Tokiya's response was followed by a wink and a smile that sent Otoya's heart skipping.

A gentle blush adorning his cheeks, he huddled closer to Tokiya as the snowfall started up again, and Otoya couldn't help but feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Christmas was definitely his favourite time of year, but it was even better each year and the next. He had his friends and his family, both old and new, and Otoya knew that even if he got everything he wanted on his list to Santa (and yes, he still did that), the people around him would forever be the greatest gift of all.


	2. Soft Snowfall (Ioriku, IDOLiSH7)

Having a sickness where the air could literally twist your world upside down in just a few milliseconds was a real annoyance at the best of times, but when it was such a lovely atmosphere and a time to enjoy having fun with your friends, it just got worse. 

Riku huffed for the nth time that afternoon, watching from his bedroom window as everyone played out in the snow, forehead resting against the chilled glass. He was getting better, and he'd spent a good amount of time with them in the snowy weather - much longer than he would've been able to with Tenn as a child - but one slight cough and everyone seemed to collectively agree it was for best that he stayed indoors (despite his protests to stay wrapped up warm).

Moving from the window once he saw another snowball fight started up by Mitsuki (Iori being the first target, naturally), Riku plodded his way into the living area and sat down cross-legged in front of the Christmas tree the idol group had put up together earlier in the month. Nobody could contain the childlike excitement every time they noticed the number of presents under the tree gradually increase - no matter their age.

The multicoloured lights twinkled and it made Riku smile. He simply couldn't help it. He soon became so mesmerised by the lights and lost in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear the door shut from the hall. Looking up and over his shoulder, he blinked gratefully to see Iori's shadow shedding his coat and hanging it up before entering the room, carefully removing the scarf Nagi had given him from around his neck and joining Riku when the redhead patted the space beside him invitingly.

"How are you feeling, Nanase-san?" Iori started to rub his back and Riku let himself lean closer to his sub-unit partner, a light purring sound rising up from his throat.

"Much better now Iori's here~"

Iori shook his head with a smile and it wasn't long until he had Riku pressed up against him with his hand rubbing the other's side rather than his back. Red hair resting on his shoulder as Riku lost himself in the glittering lights on the tree again. When he heard the others return, they both knew Iori would put a bit of distance between them and go back to his stoic and somewhat guarded attitude, but for now, Riku would allow himself to be washed over by Iori's soft side that he only let show when they found themselves alone together.

"I love you Iori~... I love everyone in IDOLiSH7! And TRIGGER and Re:vale and Zool! Everyone!!"

"Nanase-san," Iori chided the boy's growing vocal volume lightly and Riku blushed with a sheepish giggle, looking up at Iori through his eyelashes, "...I love you too".

Riku shifted, slipping his arms around Iori's middle and nuzzling him like an affectionate kitten, "Can you make one of my Christmas wishes come true?"

"Well, perhaps, if I knew it. But I thought wishes didn't come true if you told them aloud".

"Hehe, silly Iori, this one won't be too hard for you to do~ It's okay if I tell you~"

Iori rolled his eyes, "Alright, what's this Christmas wish of yours?"

"...Can you call me Riku? Like, not at work or out in public or even around the others if you don't want, but...when we're alone? Like this? I always call you Iori, so you can always call me Riku in return, okay?"

Iori stayed silent for a moment before nodding with a sigh, "Alright...Riku it is then".

Riku giggled hearing his name roll off his boyfriend's tongue, knowing that despite it being his wish, they were both going to have to get used to hearing it out in the open on a casual basis. He leaned up and pressed a kiss to Iori's cheek, dipping his head to nestle back down comfortably as Iori reached out and dragged a carelessly laying about blanket over them both. Wrapped up together by the Christmas tree and it wasn't long until Riku allowed his eyes to slip closed for a little while, a wide, contented smile present on his face.


	3. Smile So Bright (KureKai, Starry Palette)

_"I hate Christmas"_

Kureha hesitated the knock on Kaito's door as he heard his words ring sadly in his head. He wasn't oblivious to the reason why Kaito didn't like the joyful holiday; he had never known proper family and friendship until stirRhythm, and with this being their first time spending Christmas together, he hadn't truly expected Kaito's attitude toward it to change overnight. Not to say he hadn't had at least a little bit of hope, of course.

Taking a breath, he rapped his knuckles on the door, gently tightening his hold on the present pressed securely under his arm. Kaito didn't take long to answer, and when his eyes set on his visitor, he simply left the door open, wordlessly inviting the other inside and going back to sit on the couch. Shedding his coat and scarf, Kureha followed him and joined him on the couch, sitting so their knees would touch slightly.

"So...how's your day been?" Kureha asked, a smile on his face.

"...Fine, I guess. Something told me you'd come by soon enough. Well, get it over with then".

"Kaito..." The redhead frowned and he moved the present to his other side before pushing himself into hugging Kaito tightly, his face being smothered in his shoulder, "Do you really not like the holiday that bad? I get why but...c'mon Kaito, you have friends now! You have me! Right...?"

Kaito sighed, moving his arm and placing it gently around the other, sparking a blush he couldn't see on Kureha's cheeks. The latter waited with bated breath until his friend spoke, "You're right. Things are different now. But still, it doesn't feel right...celebrating something I've never celebrated before. Maybe one day I'll come to change my mind...and I have a feeling it'll be down to you, knowing the way you are".

"...Can I stay with you though? I bet you'd enjoy some company at least. Please, Kaito?"

"...Alright, sure," was the reply after another soft sigh and Kureha tightened his hug, lifting his head and pecking Kaito on the cheek with a kiss.

The younger blue-haired boy stiffened a little but a small smile crept onto his face as Kureha giggled, beginning to nuzzle him. The redhead kept his smile on for the rest of his time spent with his friend - even when Kaito scowled at him for secretly inviting the remainder of the group to his dorm - and sitting by a warm radiator and cuddled with his friends beneath a blanket, Kureha's hand subconsciously found Kaito's, and he smiled even more so when Kaito laced their fingers together loosely, biting his lip and leaning his head on his shoulder.

In the future, their Christmases together would be more bright and merry like the occasion suggested. Although, for now, Kureha would just do his best to make Kaito happy in his own little ways. 


	4. Mistletoe Kiss (AsaIku, Free!)

Asahi had never wanted anybody but Ikuya. No girl, or boy, he met through his years of middle school and high school compared. Even though they'd only been friends for a year, with a rocky enough start, and Asahi had found it easy to make new friends from his other schools, he'd always missed Ikuya. Of course, he'd missed Haru, Makoto and Kisumi too, but Ikuya had somehow meant more. Girls had tried again and again to ask him out, but he'd always decline. Every single time, Ikuya's name would whisper in his ear or his face would appear in his mind's eye from memory, causing his heart to skip beats.

He looked down at the flowers held in his fist, walking into the hospital and heading up to the ward where Ikuya's room was. He'd had another freak-drowning accident, with nobody knowing quite why. A force of bad luck or habit? Or maybe it was something they thought they'd fixed but hadn't? Who knew. Once he reached the room he was seeking, he hung back and peeked inside the window without being seen. He had to hold back the growl threatening to rise from his throat when he saw Hiyori sitting on the edge of Ikuya's bed, the two looking as if they couldn't care about the condition Ikuya had found himself in.

Drawing himself a little further from the window, Asahi leant against the wall. He'd wait for when he could be with Ikuya alone. As much as Hiyori was proving to actually be a nice guy and make up for the trouble he had caused between the reuniting group of friends, Asahi didn't completely trust him and wouldn't forgive him just yet. He'd always had a bad feeling about the guy since their first meeting, since the words of being Ikuya's best friend had tumbled out of his mouth with such a sickeningly sweet smile.

The door opened a few minutes later and Hiyori stepped out, giving Asahi a once-over look, his framed eyes lingering on the flowers before hiding a fake smile behind his fist, pretending to cough in place of a scoff - Asahi knew too well, he often did the same thing when the other boy was brought up in topics - and simply went on his way without a word to the redhead. Once he was out of sight, Asahi moved off the wall and into Ikuya's room.

"Hey," he greeted shortly, coming to a stop at the end of the bed, heart flipping at the way Ikuya's expression brightened at seeing him.

"Asahi, I wasn't expecting you to come here. How'd you find out?"

Asahi shrugged a shoulder, "Kisumi has his contacts from all the flirting he does. He tried our campus, now he's digging through yours. The idiot's gonna get himself hurt in more ways than one, I'm surprised he's not been the one I've come here to visit before".

Ikuya chuckled lightly and patted the space where Hiyori had just been, "Come sit, silly, I've no doubt you and Hiyori passed one another out there. He's not poisonous you know".

_Not anymore, or so everyone claims, but I'm not easily forgiving him and I've no doubt you know that,_ Asahi took the offered seat, laying the flowers on his lap before blinking and stroking his thumb over one of the stems, "Ah, err, these are for you, by the way. I-I mean, obviously, they are, I don't just carry around flowers for no reason, that'd be pretty weird, huh? Erm...so...I-I'll just put them on the side for you".

Ikuya smiled all the while he fumbled about setting the flowers in one of the empty (aside from some water) vases and sat back down only to have Ikuya reached out and hold his hand. Jolting slightly from the unexpected contact, the two locked eyes and Asahi found a half-smile quirking up his lips, carefully curling his fingers around Ikuya's hand in return.

"I was hoping you'd come. If you saw Hiyori actually in here, then just know that I was acting for once around him," Asahi was surprised, but stayed quiet and let Ikuya continue, "He's still my best friend, despite everything that happened, but I wanted you here with me like you are now. For some reason, I just didn't want to be around Hiyori. Is it weird?" Asahi shook his head and Ikuya chuckled a little, "You're keeping quiet so you don't say anything bad about him, I can tell. Not my monkey's favourite topic in the world, eh?"

"W-Wait, _your monkey?_ Wh-What does that mean?"

"Oh, so it speaks now, huh?" Ikuya smirked.

"Ikuya, tell me what you mean by that!"

"You can't figure out something that simple? My, my, Asahi, I doubt you would've forgotten the name I called you for a year straight," When Asahi just shook his head, Ikuya rolled his eyes and reached out to pull him closer, Asahi having to slam his hands on either side of him to stop himself from falling completely on top of the boy.

"I-Ikuya..." Asahi's cheeks flushed and he followed his gaze as the other looked up, his cheeks flushing even more so when he noticed the mistletoe hanging above the two of them.

"Well?" Ikuya's voice snapped his eyes back down to level with him, "Don't you wanna be my monkey officially~? Even if not, I get a kiss from my stupid crush anyway because you're not allowed to skip on the mistletoe tradition~"

The redhead gulped silently and looked back up at the mistletoe. _He's right. I don't have a choice but to kiss my crush...and like hell, I'm going to miss the chance I've just been given,_ he smirked and leant in closer, stiffening a little as his lips brushed against Ikuya's. But Ikuya slowly slid his hands up around and lightly stroking the shorter hairs on the back of his neck. He lifted himself a little and pressed their lips together more, a small hum erupting from him in content.

Asahi couldn't help but smile into their kiss, breaking the contact only to lift himself up and pull Ikuya up with him before he wrapped his arms around him properly and reconnected their lips. He swore he could kiss Ikuya all night, imagining himself refusing to go home when the medical staff asked him to like a hero facing off a dragon to protect his princess. Okay, bad comparison, but who cares about accuracy when the only thing on your mind is how good it feels to hold the person you love in your arms and be delightfully kissing them underneath the mistletoe.


End file.
